User blog:PurplePolkaDot18/NEW FANFIC! Chicago Conflicts
Hey guys so my computer crashed and that's why I haven't uploaded any episodes of Degrassi: The New Generation. So I decided to start a new fanfic called Degrassi: Chicago Conflicts. I'm planning to do 5 or 6 character promos but that's up to you guys to choose which characters you want. Characters Sophomores *Claire Holt as Victoria Ross - the new girl that doesn't care what people think *Demi Lovato as Miranda Jacobs - the queen bee with an eating disorder *Kendall Schmidt as Chris Johnson - the school star hockey player that struggles with stress *Adam Hicks as Joey Thompson - an aspiring rapper who get's bad grades *Leon Thomas III as Patrick Lewis - a musician with big dreams *Avan Jogia as Charlie Evans - a homesick actor *Lulu Antariksa as Emma Reynolds - a girl who loves to party *Selena Gomez as Marianne Santiago - a lesbian tomboy skater girl who loves to sing *Katelyn Tarver as Felicity Summers - a shy girl who skipped a grade *Elizabeth Gillies as Scarlett Montgomery - a closeted bisexual with a drug addiction *Victoria Justice as Krystal Kendzior - a talented girl with bipolar disorder Freshmen *Leo Howard as Logan Vincent - the bad boy that struggles with his parents divorce *Zendaya Coleman as Rebecca Rokicki - Mary's best friend that secretly cuts herself *Garrett Backstrom as Sam Gilbert - tries to find out who his real parents are *Olivia Holt as Kim Carter - a bubbly girl with a secret *Katherine McNamara as Mary Hoffman - a manipulative rich girl that gets what she wants *Lia Marie Johnson as Angelica Hardman - a lovable artistic girl Adults *Kurtwood Smith as Richard Jones - the school principal *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Ashley Wilson - the caring drama teacher Opening The opening starts at the entrance of the school. To the left is the Degrassi sign that says Go Panthers Go. We see a boy at the top of the stairs jumping over them on his skateboard. The camera moves to the right and shows Felicity taping the skateboarder with her video camera. The name Katelyn Tarver fades in and Felicity smiles. Her name fades out and Victoria takes the camera. The name Claire Holt fades in. Victoria '''smiles and then turns around. Her name fades out. The camera now takes on the view of '''Victoria's camera. The camera pans to the right. It stops at Angelica who is at the bottom of the stairs passing out flyers. The name Lia Marie Johnson fades in and she looks into the camera smiling and sticks her tongue out. Her name zooms off to the right. The camera pans to the right where we see Sam carrying his back pack, walking on the sidewalk by the school. The name Garrett Backstrom fades in. He looks into the camera and smirks. His name fades out as he walks off screen.The camera then pans to the right. We see Kim giving the morning video announcements to the camera. The name''' Olivia Holt comes in on the right. '''Mary then pushes Kim out of the way and her name goes off on the right. The name Katherine McNamara comes in on the left. Mary smiles at the camera. Her name goes off on the left. The camera pans to the right and we see Mrs. Wilson walking in the media immersion room, smiling. The name Leigh-Allyn Baker fades in. She walks off screen and her name fades out. We then see''' Joey and '''Patrick sitting at the computers. The name Adam Hicks '''fades in on the lower left below '''Joey and the name''' Leon Thomas III fades in on the upper right below Patrick. They both look at '''Mrs. Wilson. Their names fade out and the camera pans to the right. The camera focuses in the gym where two cheerleaders throw another cheerleader and catch her. The camera zooms down where we see Emma. The name Lulu Antariksa fades in. She's smiling as Miranda climbs up on her shoulder and grabs her leg to build a pyramid. The camera then focuses on Rebecca standing on the other side holding onto Miranda's leg. The name Zendaya Coleman fades in. She looks up and smiles. The camera zooms up and focuses on Miranda. '''The name '''Demi Lovato appears. She's holding both arms up and smiling. Her name zooms off to the left. The camera zooms to the right and we see Chris holding a hockey stick standing by the Degrassi mural with the hockey team. The name Kendall Schmidt fades in. The camera pans to the right. We see Krystal playing her guitar in the music room. The name Victoria Justice comes in on the left. The camera zooms out and we see Charlie sitting with his back to camera. The name Avan Jogia comes from the bottom of the screen above Victoria's name name. Her name fades out. Charlie turns around and points to the camera. His name goes off on the left.The camera pans to the right and we see a student walking down the hallway. Marianne '''comes in off camera and grabs the students hat off it's head. '''Logan comes in on the other side. The name Selena Gomez fades in on the lower right below Marianne and''' Leo Howard fades in on the upper right below '''Logan. They both laugh and bump fists. Mr. Jones comes up behind them and grabs them. The name''' Kurtwood Smith fades in on the top below '''Mr. Jones and Selena's and Leo's names fade out. He looks at the camera and signals to cut. His name zooms to the left and the camera pans to the right. The camera pans to the right where we see Scarlett in front of the school. The name '''Elizabeth Gillies '''fades in. She takes a picture with her phone pointed at the camera. She puts the phone down and looks into the camera and smiles. Her name fades out and she turns around and starts walking with her back to the camera. The Degrassi logo appears on the back of her jacket. It then pops out onto the screen. Category:Blog posts